


Vulnerability

by bloomingcnidarians



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcnidarians/pseuds/bloomingcnidarians
Summary: For ninaunn as part of the Spectre Requisition Rarepair Exchange





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninaunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaunn/gifts).




End file.
